Jaime Alcaraz
Jaime Alcaraz is one of the characters in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. The clan that he uses is Aqua Force. His Vanguard circle is indigo. Personality He is very outgoing, always ready to try new things, and enjoys having fun. He has also shown himself to be very good at reading people, recognising the potential in a Rickshaw-driver and a young cardfighter, which also makes him easy to get along with, so he makes friends very easily. He is also considerably flirtatious, as shown in Turn 10 where he tries to confess his love towards a shrine maiden and Tokoha. He is revealed to be an orphan, and grew up in a children's home under the care of a man named Emilio. It was Emilio who gave Jaime his first card (One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas), and taught him how to play Vanguard. As such, Thavas is Jaime's most treasured card, he goes so far as to throw himself off a small bridge into a river in order to catch it and pass it over to Chrono. Being native from Spain, he frequently uses Spanish words when talking and has some difficulty talking in Japanese. History Anime Jaime is first seen when Chrono accepts his quest to show him "Japan's Vanguard". Instead, Chrono is dragged around town while Jaime does some sightseeing. After a few hours, Mamoru comes to drag Jaime back to the Dragon Empire HQ, reminding him that he came to Japan to have an exhibition match with Mamoru. Jaime creamed Mamoru and later challenged Chrono to a fight. If Chrono could win, then he would be instantly made a Grade 2 fighter. Jaime drove Chrono into a corner, forcing him to get a heal trigger to stay afloat and eventually retiring almost all of his rear-guards. However, Chrono managed a miraculous comeback using Mystery-flare Dragon's skill. After Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha's loss to Kanzaki, Jaime dropped by while on vacation in Japan. He gave Chronodragon Nextage to Chrono, but forgot what the mysterious original user of Gear Chronicle looked like. Afterwards, he decided to accompany Chrono along with Shion, Tokoha, Kumi, and Team Trinity Dragon in his attempt to put a smile back on Taiyou's face. It is revealed later on in Episode 2 of the GIRS Crisis arc that Emilio was given Thavas by a "mysterious stranger" washed up on a beach. The stranger was in fact one of the members of the Soryu family, which explains how Jaime came to obtain Aqua Force despite it being exclusively used by Leon and the Chen twins prior. It is implied this happened before the events of season 2, as he appears to be incredibly grateful to Leon for freeing Aqua Force (Thavas was the only card he had and is therefore implied he couldn't create a full deck). Deck He uses an Aqua Force deck whose ace card is One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas, as well as having Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros as a finisher. This deck is focused on standing and adding power to rearguards which lets him conduct as many powerful attacks as he can. Jaime's deck is rebuilt, focusing on gaining new attacks as well as his new G4, Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas. Gallery Jaime in anime.png|Jaime in Anime G Chief - Mamoru - Jaime Generation.png|Jaime with Mamoru Anjou and Ryutaro Oyama in Generation! Eyecatch GC02B.png|Jaime with Team Dreadnought Quotes * (JP): "I feel it in my heart!" (common quote) * (EN): "Be still my heart!" (common quote) * "If that smoke is blown all over the world, everyone will be healthy! So I'll use this..." (When he attempted to use a large fan to blow the smoke that is said to cure the body's ailments) * "These flowers are for you." (When he gave candy apples to a Japanese temple maiden) * "Rickshaws are awesome! This feeling as we fly along... Yet it's smoother than riding a car. And the scenery changes, too!" (While riding a rickshaw with Chrono Shindo) * "Turning me down like that... I like you more and more! I'll make you fall in love with me, wait and see! Jaime will shoot an arrow through your heart!" (To Tokoha Anjou) * (JP): "Generation Zone... release! Sail forth! Down the channel of my guiding fate! Stride Generation!" (when performing Stride) * "Praise Vanguard. They become amigos after the match." (To Chrono Shindo) * "With the boy and the rickshaw driver, my heart fluttered. If I feel it in my heart, I have to respond accordingly." (To Chrono Shindo) * (EN): "Liberating the Generation Zone! Go forth, along the road of destiny that guides me! Generation Stride!" (When performing Stride) Battles Trivia *In Japanese anime, his name is pronounced as "Hai-may Alcaraz", which is the name's Spanish pronounciation. While in English anime, his name is pronounced as "Jay-mee Alcaraz". *Jaime Alcaraz has the same voice actor as the character version of Drum Bunker Dragon, the buddy of Gao Mikado in Future Card Buddyfight. **Jaime's voice actor also voices other Aqua Force user, Leon Soryu. *Jaime is seen driving a car in Turn 26, which would suggest he has a driver's licence. *Both him and Leon were born in August and share the same zodiac. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aqua Force Deck Users Category:Season 5 Characters